1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) including an image display device that displays an image by, for example, scanning light with a scanning unit has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-76503).
However, the HMD has a problem in that the HMD does not have a function of allowing an observer to indicate his/her intention to an observed person. Examples of the indication of the intention include indicating a physical disorder. Specifically, when the observer is a disabled person, the observer sometimes cannot indicate properly a physical disorder or the like to the observed person. Another example of the indication of the intention is the case in which when an HMD includes an imaging unit as in the HMD described above, an image of the observed person is sometimes captured irrespective of the observed person's intention. That is, even when an image of the observed person is being captured, nothing is shown clearly on the HMD, and the observer does not indicate that the image is being captured to the observed person. Therefore, it is difficult for the observed person to know whether or not the image is being captured.